fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Elefseria
|kanji=エレフセリア |rōmaji=Erefuseria |alias=The Law Dragon (法竜 Hōryū) |race=Human (former)Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-5 Dragon |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Gray |blood type= |affiliation=Magia Dragon |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage Guild Master |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic Teleportation Magic |manga debut=Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 1 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=no }}Elefseria (エレフセリア Erefuseria) is the first person to hold the title of Guild Master, and the founder of Magia Dragon. Appearance As a human, Elefseria appears as an old man with a wrinkled face, long white-grayish hair, and a drab of an old-style magician with a wizard's hat. As a dragon, Elefseria appears as a large, bearded dragon with horns, uniquely shaped arms and claws, as well deer-like antlers. Personality Elefseria appears as a jovial old man who has a perverted side evident from teleporting between Lucy's cleavage. However he can also be solemn and full with fortitude and gratefulness as such when he was dealing with Team Natsu and smiled at their vow to complete the quest he has posted for over 100 years.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapters 1-2 History In the year X633, Elefseria bore witness to countless Mages who were killed by those who believed Magic to be an evil power. He tearfully declared that Mages would need to be protected and united, thus forming Magia Dragon, the first Guild in the history of Earth Land.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 At some point in his life, Elefseria taught himself Dragon Slayer Magic in order to combat the Five Dragon Gods.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 21 As a consequence of overusing his power, however, he ultimately transformed into a dragon.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 Since then, Elefseria posted a job request for other Guilds that would go unfulfilled for over a century due to its immense difficulty with only Gildarts Clive returning home alive,Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 gaining the designation of a "100-year quest".Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Page 13 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc In X793, Elefseria appears before Team Natsu at the ruins of Magia Dragon in the form of a Dragon, welcoming them as the 99th group of adventurers who have accepted the 100-year quest since its original posting.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-24 As the Mages question what business a Dragon has at such an old Guild, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell sense that he is actually a human. Impressed by their perception, Elefseria assumes his human form and reintroduces himself as Magia Dragon's First Master, explaining his identity as a self-taught Dragon Slayer who turned into a Dragon. He proceeds to fawn over the stunning female Mages, complaining over the middle-aged men who have only ever accepted the job, before noting that not a single one of them have ever returned from the quest alive, save a terribly maimed Gildarts Clive, sternly questioning the group if they're prepared to undertake such a dangerous quest.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-10 After having the team sign written oaths that they are never to speak of the quest's details to anyone, and that the Magic Council will not be held accountable for their potential deaths, Elefseria reveals that they are to seal the Five Dragon Gods, describing each of them as being as powerful as Acnologia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-20 To his surprise, Erza Scarlet reveals that Natsu has already defeated Acnologia, to which Elefseria proclaims that they will be his last hope of anyone being able to complete the quest.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 7-10 He provides them with a lead on the whereabouts of the first Dragon, Mercphobia, in the port city of Ermina.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 As a final statement before the team disembarks, he tells them that their reward for success will be any one thing in the world that they desire.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-14 Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Elefseria taught himself Dragon Slayer Magic, but like most Dragon Slayers, the extensive overuse of this Lost Magic transformed him into a dragon.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): Elefseria is able to teleport around areas instantaneously.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 6-7 Shape-Shifting: Similar to Acnologia and Irene Belserion, Elefseria is capable of shifting between his human and dragon forms at will, although Dragon Slayers are capable of identifying his human identity by his scent.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 He is capable of changing his size to smaller proportions.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 Equipment Staff: Elefseria possesses a wooden staff that he carries around. Orb: Elefseria possesses a orb that he's able to have images appear within it. Quotes Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Guild Master Category:Dragon Category:Magia Dragon Members